Dans mon ombre
by MlleBubble
Summary: Severus est calculateur, rusé, ambitieux. Les autres le voient laid, intelligent, plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Il est humain, tout simplement. Et dans son ombre, un fantôme l'assaille de ses reproches assassins.


_**Dédié spécialement à Cissaspae qui adore Severus Rogue et me l'a fait voir sous un autre angle, peut-être plus humain et moins stéréotypé du grand méchant et pauvre type. Parce que Severus Rogue n'est pas que ça...**_

_**Merci à Aiedail Choupette pour ses corrections et ses réflexions pertinentes. **_

_**Allez... Un peu de propagande... Mes autres OS sont en ligne, via mon compte. Si vous avez aimé celui-ci... C'est pas long à lire ? =D**_

**Dans mon ombre**

D'habitude si calme, le terrain de jeu résonnait de deux rires enfantins. Severus s'approcha, curieux. Deux petites filles jouaient. L'une brune, l'autre rousse, elles riaient, s'envolant sur leur balançoire. Severus fronça les sourcils. Des filles... Il n'y avait donc pas un garçon à la ronde avec lequel jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs ? Un sorcier mâle tellement plus intéressant ? La vie était vraiment injuste.

Mais soudain, Severus sursauta. La voix pourtant faible de sa mère venait de retentir derrière lui. Elle avait du utiliser un Sonorus pour l'appeler. Il jeta un dernière coup d'œil aux petites filles. Ce n'étaient même pas des sorcières, mais elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Peut-être seraient-elles d'une distraction quelconque dans sa vie morne. Severus rebroussa chemin vers la maison, silencieux et pensif.

Une nouvelle fois, Severus revint derrière les buissons, dissimulé. Il cherchait avidement un moyen de se présenter aux deux fillettes quand il ouvrit deux grands yeux. L'une d'elles, la petite rousse, venait de se... soulever dans les airs ? Severus s'ébroua mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que la fillette rousse s'asseyait sur la balançoire et battait des pieds pour aller de plus en plus haut.

« Lily, arrête ! »

La fillette brune semblait excédée. La rousse, au point culminant de son envolée, lâcha soudain les cordes retenant la balançoire et se laissa tomber. Elle eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel elle riait, volant dans les airs, et redescendit vers le sol avec légèreté. Severus ne prêta dés lors plus d'attention à la fillette brune. La rousse était beaucoup plus intéressante. Elle était comme lui. Une sorcière...

**OoO**

Severus n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Ou de camarades de jeu. Il avait une allure bizarre, d'après les autres enfants, avec ses vêtements dépareillés et ses cheveux gras. Et puis, ramener un copain à la maison, pas question. Ses parents se disputaient déjà assez comme ça. Même si Severus était habitué, maintenant.

Ainsi, Lily à ses côtés, depuis qu'il avait eu le courage d'aller lui parler, ou l'inconscience, et de lui déclarer haut et fort qu'elle était une sorcière, il parlait avec entrain de Poudlard. Poudlard et ses tours enchantées, ses portes dérobées et ses fantômes endimanchés dans leurs drôles de costumes d'un autre âge. Sa première amie lui permettait en rêver haut et fort à l'école qui lui ouvrirait un autre monde : celui loin des disputes incessantes de ses parents, des autres enfants indifférents et des moldus stupides.

Dumbledore était enfin venu voir les parents de Lily ! Rogue riait aux éclats, sans pouvoir se retenir, de la tête ahurie de « Tunie » alias Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. Une vraie moldue pimbêche, celle-là. Ses parents étaient un peu stupides, comme tous les moldus, mais passables. Mais Pétunia... Une vraie véracrasse !

Mais, pour sa part, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily s'attardait autant sur une simple dispute avec sa sœur. Une fille comme Lily, une jolie petite sorcière, n'avait aucun compte à rendre à une pleurnicheuse pareille ! Mais Lily avait l'air triste, dans le train qui les emmenait vers Poudlard, alors Severus ne dit rien et préféra tourner son nez. On ne sait jamais, Lily pouvait mal le prendre...

Il ne dit plus rien non plus et rumina dans son coin, après avoir quitté leur premier compartiment avec Lily à cause d'une querelle avec deux autres garçons. Ces deux-là n'étaient que des crétins, assurément. Il ne comprenait pas que des sorciers puissent s'abaisser au niveau des moldus, du point de l'intellect... C'était répugnant, comme la maison Gryffondor...

**OoO**

Severus poussa un petit grognement. Il ne retirerait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Gryffondor était une maison de nuls. Mais Lily n'était pas nulle. Alors, elle devait être l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Quand le Choixpeau égosilla un « Serpentard ! » au dessus de sa propre tête, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste que Lily et lui ne soient pas dans la même maison.

Mais un jeune homme dont les cheveux blonds ont des reflets lunaires lui fit signe de s'assoir de son côté de la table et tapota son épaule. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que lui et Severus se détendit un peu. Il n'y a peut-être pas qu'avec Lily qu'il peut être ami, un monde nouveau s'offre à lui...

**OoO**

Lupin était un monstre, il en était sûr ! Un vil loup-garou ou un horrible vampire. Mais la théorie du loup-garou était quand même plus plausible.

Lily ne le croyait pas et il ne voulait pas faire part de sa découverte à ses camarades Serpentards. L'adage du chacun pour soi était toujours en vigueur, sauf en cas exceptionnels de confrontations inter-maisons. Severus ne voulait pas qu'on puisse s'attribuer sa découverte à sa place. Le risque qu'il ne soit pas le seul à savoir le petit secret du Gryffondor est déjà trop grand. Peut-être pourrait-il faire chanter Lupin et ses petits amis stupides, en plus ?

**OoO**

Saleté de Gryffondor à la manque ! James Potter et ses acolytes n'étaient que des imbéciles ! Comment Lily pouvait-elle se laisser duper ? Car Severus le voyait. Elle était attirée par l'air ébouriffé de Potter. Il attirait son attention tel un papillon de nuit se brulant à la flamme d'une bougie. C'était dangereux.

Il voulait la prévenir. Ou se protéger, lui-même. Elle n'aimait pas ses questions, il le voyait. Lui n'aimait pas quand ses sentiments sous-jacents pour elle étaient trop présents dans sa tête. Ils l'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement et Severus détestait ça. Il se mordait la joue tandis qu'elle lui demandait pourquoi il accordait tant de crédits à ses _horribles_ amis Serpentards.

James Potter passait désormais pour un héros aux yeux de Lily. Et le pire était que c'était lui, Severus Rogue, qui avait donné l'occasion à ce crétin d'obtenir le bon rôle, grâce à sa virée sous le Saule Cogneur pour obtenir une preuve de l'état de Lupin. Mais son expérience avait lamentablement échoué et Lily ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre l'importance de sa lutte contre les Maraudeurs. Ses sales snobs devaient payer leur insolence envers lui et les Serpentards.

**OoO**

Severus voulait tout. Il le savait depuis un moment mais venait juste de s'en rendre compte, alors que Lily lui vociférait au visage toute sa déception. Oui, il l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe. Mais elle n'est pas une simple fille de Moldus.

_Il s'en aperçoit tout à coup et se prend une gifle en plein visage. _

Severus voulait tout. La reconnaissance de ses professeurs et de ses camarades. La gloire pour son intelligence et son habilité au dessus d'un chaudron. L'adoration de sa seule vraie amie, Lily. Il voulait tout pour lui mais se demanda soudain, mortifié, s'il n'avait pas lui-même précipité sa chute en laissant Lily lui tourner le dos.

**OoO**

Il pouvait presque la voir courir vers son Potter. Il la voyait avancer d'un bon pas dans le couloir, vers la cour de la tour. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer avec amertume qu'elle accélérait dès qu'elle apercevait cet imbécile dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

Potter ne le persécutait plus, tout comme sa bande d'idiots. C'était louche. Il préférait ne plus s'appesantir dessus. Elle avait choisi sa voix, lui la sienne. Il grimaça. Malfoy lui lança un regard impérieux, se voulant pourtant amical. A son bras, Narcissa Black, d'une beauté sublime et douce, appuya un coup d'œil hautain vers Severus puis devint un peu plus aimable. Elle était bien la seule à sembler presque humaine au milieu de ce flot de serpents. Severus réprima un frisson au son du rire de la sœur de Black, Bellatrix. Cette fille était aussi très jolie. Mais son rire était aussi glacial que funeste.

**OoO**

Lucius Malfoy avait quitté Poudlard depuis quatre ans. C'était la dernière année de Severus et son ami lui murmurait des paroles douceâtres et dangereuses sur le parchemin que lui amenait un hibou grand-duc majestueux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, magnanime et royal, souhaitait Severus à ses côtés. « C'est un honneur pour toi, mon ami ! » chantait la lettre aux oreilles stupéfaites de Severus.

Mulciber eut une idée. Démoniaque, sublime. La salle commune des Serpentards n'était pas qu'un nid de serpents, c'était une souricière. Tous se terraient, attendant leur heure. Rares étaient les Serpentards neutres. Obligation familiale, honneur, ferveur, dégout de ce que l'on ne connait pas. Les jeunes premières années étaient bien les seuls à résister aux idéaux malsains de Voldemort par leur innocence. Mais même celle-ci leur jouaient des tours.

**OoO**

Un deuxième année secoua la tête. Il releva la tête vers Mulciber. Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les moldus n'aimaient pas la magie, en avaient peur. Ils étaient stupides. A quoi servaient-ils à part pour servir ceux qui les dominaient ? Les sorciers, tellement plus intelligents et puissants. Ce septième année, Mulciber, avait raison. Cette fille de Poufsouffle ne serait pas une grande perte.

L'enfant lança donc le défi à la fille. Même en étant une Sang-de-bourbe, tu n'aurais aucun mal à passer devant ce crabe de feu, saine et sauve ? Une sorcière ne brûlait pas, c'était bien connu, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que disait les moldus te servant de parents !

**OoO**

Severus grimaça. Il détourna la tête et porta la main à sa bouche, nauséeux. Potter et Black s'étaient encore mêlés de ce qui ne les regardaient pas. Sous la montagne de cadeaux offerts par ses admiratrices, Black regardait d'un air narquois Potter rougissant tandis que Lily pansait sa main légèrement brulée quand les deux Gryffondors, rentrant de l'entraînement de Quidditch de Potter, avaient secouru la fille de Poufsouffle, maintenant hors de danger et sans aucune égratignure, contrairement à ses anges gardiens.

Severus se détourna. Il disparut dans un recoin sombre du quatrième étage. Tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. Potter n'était qu'un imbécile et Lily s'en rendrait un jour compte.

**OoO**

Severus resta impassible. Voldemort, les prunelles brillantes d'une satisfaction sadique, tendit sa baguette vers lui. Aussitôt, Severus sentit la peau de son avant-bras gauche se tordre et se déchirer. Son visage se déforma de douleur mais il garda la tête baissée sous sa cagoule noire. Sa silhouette ne laissa rien deviner de son effroi face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ni de sa douleur.

**OoO**

Dumbledore, ce vieux sournois, entra dans la taverne. Seveurs pouvait le voir par la fenêtre légèrement embuée, observant d'un air amusé cette femme étrange dissertant avec emphase. Il se baissa lorsqu'une des personnes à l'intérieur tourna un regard interrogateur vers la fenêtre.

Severus alla coller son oreille à la porte et réprima un rictus sardonique. Cette femme énonçait haut et fort des inepties plus grosses qu'elle. Mais soudain, le silence se fit. Il entendit Dumbledore demander à la femme si elle allait bien mais celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Severus se crispa. Un enfant ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Sans attendre, il se redressa avant que Dumbledore ne s'aperçut de sa présence. Il devait prévenir son Maître...

**OoO**

Severus, le visage en sueur, sursauta. Puis, il retomba sur les couvertures, dans le lit moite. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Lily n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier l'épargnerait et assassinerait son fils et son mari. Et lui, Severus, aurait enfin tout... La reconnaissance de ses camarades... Ses professeurs n'étaient que des idiots ne percevant pas la grandeur. La gloire de son intellect et ses dons en potions était prouvée ! Et, enfin, Lily... Lily en femme aimante et dévouée, quel beau rêve...

**OoO**

Severus se laissa tomber par terre. Dans sa petite maison sombre, une peur plane. Celle de s'effondrer parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Lily était morte avec son abruti de Potter. Il avait dit qu'il pourrait retrouver une autre femme au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était faux, tellement faux à ses oreilles... Ses souvenirs, ses fautes allaient le hanter à jamais. Son poing s'abattit sur le mur. Avait-t-il eut le choix ? Quel chemin aurait-il du prendre pour ne pas tout perdre. Son estime de lui-même était sept pieds sous terre. Un profond dégout s'insinua en lui.

Sa conversation avec Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire. Ses yeux... Le fils de Potter avait les yeux de Lily. Ce môme affreux... Il avait hérité de quelque chose d'elle. Quelle ironie.

Peut-être était-il temps de servir à quelque chose. Et de préférence, servir une cause plus juste. Tant qu'à faire... Sa vie lui semblait vide de tout horizon.

Dans son ombre, sous les reflets rougeoyants des braises, les yeux brouillés de Severus crurent distinguer à grand peine la silhouette de Lily. Dans son ombre, il vit la sienne. Dans son ombre, il vit celle de la seule femme lui ayant jamais manifesté un peu d'amitié et d'amour, assassinée par son propre fait. Et si les remords le déchiraient déjà, ce fut son cœur qui coula un sang noir de repenti...

_**Je m'arrête ici. En espérant que Cissaspae poursuive puisque son but est d'écrire une fic couvrant tout le tome 7. Et peut-être plus … ? Pour me faire plaisir ? =D. J'espère que tu y arriveras et je serais la première à applaudir ton travail. **_

_**Je n'ai, en tous cas, pas la prétention d'avoir réussi un portrait parfait de Severus Rogue. Il est sûrement l'un des personnages les plus complexes de l'œuvre de J.K Rowling. Toutes ses facettes ne peuvent pas être représentées en un OS de 4 pages mais j'espère avoir contribué à la compréhension du personnage. **_

_**Sinon... Review ?**_


End file.
